


Ideas of a King

by Rose_Miller



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Awkward Flirting, Crime Fighting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Mistrust, Royalty, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Stay Alive, Superheroes, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Being a King, after his father's death... wasn't going to be easy. But T'Challa thought he could lean on his childhood friend, Talin.Talin has always stood by T'Challa's side through everything.But is she willing to put aside, her own opinions in order to stay by T'Challa's side?Midway through "Civil War" Tony Stark, and Steve Rogers turn to T'Challa for help. Mainly with items that they need, from T'Challa.T'Challa is willing to help, as being King it is part of his job. But Talin however, has a few things to say... to Tony Stark, and how he's treated others.If Talin can't hold her tongue, it may tear her relationship apart with T'Challa.However, there might be a few things T'Challa is looking past. That's right in front of his face...





	1. My King

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge fan of Marvel, as I have said in my other stories. Using some of the actors, or other characters.  
> I do not own Marvel's characters, I am just writing inspiration off of them from how I see them.  
> I am not a fan of RDJ or Tony Stark, I do apologize to anyone that is (including my cousin). So my view on Stark will most likely be negative. Although he will not be the "bad guy" of my story.
> 
> Some characters motives may have been changed. I am not using anything from Marvel's Black Panther, since it is not out yet (I am dying to see it)... But I do love T'Challa lol. And, Steve Rogers is a 70 year old frozen Labrador Dorito who is too shy to charm the ladies (love you bestie).
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and I will try to be nice to Tom Holland's Peter Parker, because my "child' loves him (Toby McGuire is my Peter Parker though).

"Hello again, my King." Talin smiles.

 

"You don't have to, refer to me as king." T'Challa shakes his head.

 

"It's only the proper thing to do." Talin teases.

 

T'Challa sighs.

 

"What?" Talin asks, with a smile.

 

\----

"If I asked you, to be my queen. Would you?" T'Challa asks.

 

"If someone asked you, if I was a good person. What would you say?" Talin asks.

 

"Yes." T'Challa smiles.

 

"Then you're obviously a fool." Talin says, as she walks away.

 

"Wait." T'Challa sighs.

 

Talin stops, but she keeps her back to T'Challa.

 

\----

"You're every bit, a good person in my eyes. You must ignore what others think." T'Challa says.

 

"Then I'll ignore you too." Talin responds.

 

"Fine. But I want you to accompany me, to meet Mr. Stark." T'Challa shakes his head.

 

"Tony Stark?" Talin asks, turning to T'Challa.

 

"The very same." T'Challa nods.

 

"I have a few words to say." Talin agrees.

 

T'Challa shakes his head, as he taps his index finger against his lips.

 

"Fine, I'll hold my tongue." Talin rolls her eyes.

 

"Thank you." T'Challa smiles.

 

Talin rolls her eyes, as she follows T'Challa.


	2. Don't mind her

"You know, you really don't need to be here." Tony crosses his arms.

 

"Come on Tony, I can't let you have all the fun." Steve smirks.

 

"You just like sticking your nose-"

 

\----

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers. So good to see you both." T'Challa smiles.

 

“Your highness.” Rogers nods.

 

Talin crosses her arms, as she stands next to T’Challa.

 

“Ma’am.” Rogers smiles.

 

\----

“So, T’Challa…. Let’s cut to the chase.” Tony says, as he sighs.

 

“You want some of our precious metal?” T’Challa asks.

 

“Actually, I do. For a new shield anyway.” Rogers admits.

 

“We can arrange something.” T’Challa nods.

 

“I’m looking for some interns, from your people.” Tony rolls his eyes.

 

“You want interns, from Wakanda?” T’Challa asks, slightly confused.

 

“That’s right, I figured I could teach them a few things.” Tony nods.

 

Talin snorts as she shakes her head.

 

\----

“Oh, I’m sorry… Talin was it? So good to see you again.” Tony forces a smile.

 

Talin glares at Stark.

 

“She is happy to see you as well, Mr. Stark.” T’Challa says, as he pinches Talin.

 

Talin quickly turns to T’Challa.

 

“Don’t mind her, I asked her to be here.” T’Challa smiles, as he ignores Talin.

 

“Oh I don’t mind, it’s always a pleasure to see her.” Rogers smiles.

 

\----

“Yeah, yeah… I’m just looking to talk about business here.” Tony says annoyed.

 

“Any business that we discuss, will be with Talin.” T’Challa says pointedly.

 

“Whatever you say, your highness.” Tony sighs.

 

“She has agreed to hold her tongue.” T’Challa teases.

 

“Oh, well in that case… here’s what I need from you.” Tony smiles eagerly.


	3. Fight me

“Actually, I don’t think we owe you anything.” Talin speaks up.

 

T’Challa sighs.

 

“Excuse me?” Tony asks confused.

 

\----

“Do you remember how you treated my dear friend, Wanda?” Talin asks, as she smiles.

 

“I was only looking to protect her!” Tony argues.

 

“That is bullshit and you know it!” Talin screams.

 

“Language!” Steve yells at Talin.

 

“Bite me!” Talin rolls her eyes.

 

T’Challa grabs Talin’s arm.

 

\----

“Stark, locking Wanda in her room isn’t keeping her safe!” Talin pulls her arm away from T’Challa.

 

“What else was I supposed to do?” Tony tosses his hands.

 

“Allow her to help you! What else do you think?” Talin shakes her head.

 

“Maybe you should save this-”

 

“Do you not understand, that people fear us?” Tony asks.

 

“No! They don’t fear you, don’t bullshit me.” Talin says angrily.

 

“Language!” Steve yells again.

 

“Talin please, there is another time for this.” T’Challa tries to reason.

 

\----

“They fear Wanda, Amara, Bell, and they fear ME!” Talin screams.

 

T’Challa closes his eyes.

 

“Because we can change, we aren’t like you.” Talin adds.

 

“You’re right, they’re afraid of you. Is that what you wanted to hear?” Tony rolls his eyes.

 

“Stark stop!” Steve yells.

 

“Yes! Because it’s the truth!” Talin raises her voice. “Now you need to admit, that you feel the same way!”

 

\----

“Talin!” T’Challa warns.

 

“NO! He needs to admit that he was wrong! He can’t lock me in my room, to get out of this fight.” Talin yells.

 

“Okay, we need to defuse the situation here.” Steve tries to reason.

 

\----

“You need to back off young lady!” Tony warns.

 

“Stark! You’re not helping!” Steve warns.

 

“What you want to take me on?” Talin asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Oh please.” Tony laughs.

 

Steve puts his head down.

 

\----

“Right now, without your suit, let’s see who walks away.” Talin challenges.

 

“That is enough!” T’Challa raises his voice.

 

“You need to keep, your pet on a leash.” Tony says sternly to T’Challa.

 

“Tony, that is enough!” Steve says harshly.

 

“Pet? Seriously, you think I’m just someone's pet?” Talin says angrily.

 

“You aren’t cut out to be a superhero.” Tony nods.

 

Talin growls as her eyes change, to her blue tiger eyes.

 

T’Challa quickly grabs Talin’s arm, forcing her to back off.

 

Talin glares at T’Challa.

 

\----

“Mr. Stark, her heart is in the right place.” T’Challa says annoyed.

 

“T’Challa I am so sorry.” Steve shakes his head.

 

“I think we should try another day.” T’Challa nods.

 

“Understood.” Steve nods, as he drags Tony out the door.


	4. You know what I want

Talin pulls her arm from T’Challa’s hand, and she storms out of the room.

 

T’Challa follows Talin.

 

\----

“We need to talk about that outburst.” T’Challa calmly says, behind Talin.

 

Talin sighs, as her hands turn to fists.

 

“Your heart is in the right place, but your temper is not.” T’Challa sighs.

 

“Look, you are meant for royalty not me!” Talin says, as she turns to T’Challa.

 

“You are every bit, worthy of being a Queen.” T’Challa shakes his head.

 

“No I’m not! Look when Bell and Amara get back, we’re leaving.” Talin rolls her eyes.

 

“You’re safe here, you shouldn’t leave.” T’Challa advises.

 

\----

“You know what, just once T’Challa… just once! Don’t talk to me like a text book King.” Talin says angrily. “I want you to talk to me, like the man I know.”

 

“What do you want me to say?” T’Challa asks.

 

“You know what I want.” Talin crosses her arms.

 

T’Challa opens his mouth to speak. But one of loyal subjects interrupts him.

 

\----

“My King… your mother wants you.” The subject nervously says.

 

Talin rolls her eyes.

 

“I will be right there.” T’Challa nods.

 

\----

“Forget it, being royal will always come before anything else.” Talin says, as she leaves.

 

T’Challa sighs, as he looks down at his feet.

 

\----

Talin has grown so angry over the years, and T’Challa is uncertain of how to help her.

 

\----

“My king…”

 

“Yes, I’m coming.” T’Challa says as he turns around.


	5. We're leaving tonight

Talin enters her room, and she grabs her phone. She hits speed dial right away.

 

\----

“ _Hello_?” a voice answers.

 

“We’re leaving tonight, when will you be back?” Talin says.

 

“ _Five minutes, give or take_.” The voice responds.

 

“What about Amara?” Talin asks.

 

“ _She’s with me. Talin are you okay_?” The voice answers.

 

“I’m fine Bell, just don’t let T’Challa see either of you.” Talin sighs

 

“ _Why, did you guys fight again_?” Bell asks.

 

“Just please get back here so we can leave.” Talin says sharply.

 

“ _Okay, see you soon_.” Bell hangs up.

 

\----

Talin doesn't bother taking anything with her.

 

\----

Wakanda was never home to Talin. Sure she's in love with T'Challa. But Talin knows how royalty works. There's no way T'Challa, would return her feelings.

 

\--

T'Challa is so pure, level headed, and confident in himself to handle being a King. A complete contrast to Talin.

 

\--

Talin is passionate about what she believes in. Her passion often leads to anger... Most people understand where she's coming from. But that doesn't make her good enough. To ever sit beside T'Challa, let alone be near him.

 

\----

So what's Talin's bright idea? To leave Wakanda, and go back to her real home. Where she can really make a difference.


	6. Please don't leave

Talin leaves her room, with only her phone.

 

\----

"Talin! Talin!" A voice shouts.

 

-

Talin turns to the voice.

 

-

"I've been looking all over for you." Shuri, T'Challa's little sister smiles. "You must've turned off, your kimoyo beads."

 

Talin smiles, hoping Shuri won’t notice anything off.

 

\--

“Talin…” Shuri’s smile fades.

 

"Shuri, please don't tell-"

 

-

"I'll miss you." Shuri frowns, her eyes tearing up.

 

"I'll miss you too, Princess Shuri." Talin sighs.

 

-

"When... Will you return?" Shuri asks.

 

"I don't know yet. I can't continue this... I feel like, I'm a Tiger trapped among Panthers.

 

\--

“You know you would’ve made-”

 

“No Shuri, I wouldn’t. I think your brother realizes that as well.” Talin shakes her head.

 

“He’d be a fool, and a terrible King if he did!” Shuri snaps.

 

“That’s why I admire you Shuri.” Talin smiles, as she hugs Shuri.

 

\----

“Please don’t go.” Shuri whispers.

 

“I have to, I’m sorry.” Talin sighs.

 

-

“Promise you won’t forget me?” Shuri smiles sheepishly.

 

“Shuri…” Talin sighs, as she tries not to cry.

 

-

Shuri looks up at Talin.

 

-

“I promise.” Talin nods. “I have to go now.”

 

-

Shuri nods.

 

\--

“I’m sorry.” Talin whispers.

 

-

Shuri watches Talin leave.


	7. Where is Talin?

Once T'Challa finishes with his meeting. He goes down to Talin's room, to talk.

 

\----

"Brother!" Shuri smiles, as she approaches T'Challa.

 

"Shuri, how are you?" T'Challa smiles.

 

"I see you finished early. Where are you going now?" Shuri asks.

 

"I was going to find Talin. I need to speak with her privately." T'Challa sighs.

 

"Oh..." Shuri's smile fades.

 

-

"Little sister, are you hiding something?" T'Challa asks.

 

"No, no, no... I just remembered-"

 

"Shuri..." T'Challa sighs.

 

-

"Brother I promised, I wouldn't say anything." Shuri shakes her head.

 

"Shuri, your childish promises-"

 

"It's Talin." Shuri sighs.

 

"What about Talin?" T'Challa asks.

 

"She left." Shuri looks down at her feet.

 

"Left?" T'Challa asks.

 

-

"Brother, are you really that dense?" Shuri sighs. "Talin has left with Bell and Amara. They're not coming back!"

 

"I don't understand, why would they leave?" T'Challa shakes his head.

 

"Wakanda doesn't feel like home, to Talin." Shuri gives T'Challa a pointed look.

 

"That's unreasonable. Wakanda is home for everyone, who lives here!" T'Challa tosses his hands.

 

"Not for Talin! She only knows you, myself, Bell, and Amara." Shuri crosses her arms. "You send Amara and Bell, on missions every hour. Leaving Talin here, feeling alone."

 

-

T'Challa stares at Shuri.

 

-

"You want Talin by your side! But you work every day, you ignore her, and you two fight constantly!" Shuri tosses her hands. "We've all noticed Talin is unhappy. But she's been patient with you."

 

-

It finally clicks for T'Challa.

 

-

"Where did she go?" T'Challa asks.

 

"I don't know." Shuri shrugs.

 

"She doesn't want me, to find her?" T'Challa sighs.

 

"She told me, 'she's * _a Tiger, trapped among Panthers_.'*." Shuri smiles, hoping that means something to him.

 

-

T'Challa nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** - Remember this for a later reference


	8. Calm down kitten

Meanwhile Talin, Bell, and Amara have already left Wakanda on a twin jet.

 

\----

"So where are we going?" Amara asks.

 

"I don't know." Talin shrugs.

 

"New York?" Bell smiles.

 

"We're trying to be, less obvious." Talin rolls her eyes.

 

"It's safe, especially after Loki and-"

 

"And Steve Rogers lives there." Amara giggles.

 

"So does Peter Parker." Talin lightly laughs.

 

-

Amara giggles.

 

-

"Well?" Bell asks.

 

"Might as well." Talin nods.

 

"Yay!" Amara squeals.

 

\--

"Unfortunately, we have to blend in!" Talin warns.

 

"I have to go to school?" Amara sighs annoyed.

 

"Yes. Bell and I will have to get jobs." Talin nods.

 

"Fun killer." Amara mumbles.

 

\--

"We've lived like royalty. We have to pretend, to be normal." Talin sighs.

 

"Oh sure. I'm a telepathic shapeshifter, Amara's an assassin who uses magic, and you shapeshift into a White Tiger!" Bell laughs.

 

"I know the problem! I'm not saying, we can't continue what we do. But we have to blend in." Talin rolls her eyes.

 

\----

"Why are you hiding from T'Challa?" Amara asks, pointing out the elephant in the room.

 

"I'm not-"

 

"Yes you are!" Bell sighs.

 

"Get out of my head!" Talin snaps.

 

"Calm down kitten!" Bell smiles.

 

-

Talin rolls her eyes, as she goes to the back of the jet.

 

-

Amara giggles.


	9. Can't we tell her-?

"Okay, so what's the deal with Talin and T'Challa?" Amara asks, as she sits next to Bell.

 

"Young love?" Bell shrugs.

 

"What?" Amara asks surprised.

 

"T'Challa and Talin grew up together. Who could blame them, for catching feelings?" Bell shrugs.

 

"Then why run?" Amara asks.

 

"She's tired of holding her tongue? She wants to do more, than stand beside T'Challa?" Bell sighs. "You know just as well as I do. Royalty and minding her opinion. Isn't really Talin, she'll speak her mind if she wishes to."

 

"I thought-?"

 

"Sh!" Bell hushes. "That's Talin and T'Challa's mess to repair. T'Challa has put his royal life, above who he really is."

 

-

Amara nods looking over her shoulder at Talin.

 

-

"We can't do anything to help." Bell says, as she sets the autopilot.

 

\--

"Can we at least cheer her up?" Amara asks.

 

"You could try a magic trick." Bell giggles. "But don't tell her, we already bought a building in New York."

 

\--

"Can we tell her, about *the sanctuary*?" Amara frowns.

 

"No, that's only if *she's homesick*." Bell shakes her head.

 

"Fine." Amara nods.

 

\----

"We have a four hours to fly. Why don't you find something to do." Bell smiles.

 

-

Amara nods as she gets up.

 

\-----

Talin's still sitting in the back of the jet. When Amara sits down in front of her.

 

-

Talin looks up at Amara confused.

 

-

Amara cups her hands together. She smiles as purple smoke, forms in her hands.

 

-

Talin watches on intrigued.

 

-

Amara waves her right hand, over her left. Turning the smoke, into a solid purple sphere.

 

-

Talin smiles as she shakes her head.

 

-

Amara juggles the sphere, between both of her hands. Before lightly tossing it to Talin.

 

-

Talin gasps as she catches the sphere.

 

-

Amara holds up her index finger. She pokes the sphere, turning it into purple glitter on Talin's hands.

 

-

Talin smiles as she sighs.

 

-

Amara smiles to herself, hoping she lifted Talin's spirits. She waves her hand, over Talin's hands cleaning up the glitter.

 

\--

"Thank you." Talin nods.

 

-

Amara sighs content, as she gives Talin space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** -Another key point


End file.
